Young Love
by Silverstream Kitty
Summary: A day in the life of Stephan and Elena (as a couple)
1. A School Day

Overview

It had only been about a week into their relationship and Elena was already falling for him. Hard. She couldn't help getting lost in the depths of those beautiful green brown eyes. He would show up next to her locker every day and give her a kiss before walking to class with her. Elena knew she should still be getting over Matt but to be honest, she had started to feel the loss of chemistry long ago. She had grown up with Matt. He was like a brother to her. A brother and nothing else. Stefan, on the other hand, made her heart flutter every time they were together. It was exciting. It was new.

A School Day

Elena's Point of View:

I closed my locker with a sigh and mentally prepared myself for the day. I wasn't even surprised anymore to see my boyfriend, Stefan, leaning on the wall and frowning at me.

"You ok?" he asked. I was having a hard time coping with the fact that my beloved parents were dead. Still, I couldn't help noticing the way his eyebrows furrowed in worry. It was adorable.

"I will be." I responded dully. _But who knows in how long,_ I thought.

I sighed again and leaned in for a quick, sweet kiss. Our lips locked as I draped my arms loosely around his neck. When I leaned back, he stared at me and smiled, memorizing every feature of my face. I hoped my cheeks didn't look too flushed. We walked to class together, hand in hand, relaxed.


	2. TV Night

(100 words)

"Okay. No vampire business tonight. Just a relaxing night and nothing else." Elena ordered while setting down the two mugs of hot cocoa.

Stefan was sprawled on her couch, eyes lazily flicking over the TV screen. She plopped down next to him and sighed contently, resting her head on his chest and tucking her legs in. He wrapped one arm around her. Every so often, she would lean up, bumping her nose with his chin and he would look down to kiss her. They weren't really watching the movie. The sky was navy blue outside and Elena felt truly safe.


	3. Return and Rescue

I see shadows thrown upon the wall of the Salvatore house but when I turn around, there's nothing, only the slight flapping of a loose-leaf paper to indicate what may have been standing there just a second before. I know what this means: vampires. I feel that creeping panic begin to rise up but I shove it down quickly. It may be Damon playing tricks. But something doesn't feel right, and my gut instinct is screaming at me to run. I see a flash streak across my vision. When I feel a tap on my shoulder, I don't even turn around. I sprint to the door as fast as I can but before I make it, I'm pinned to the ground. My cheek briefly presses into the soft rug before I am wrenched off the ground and into a head lock. I stare at the door ahead of me, my breath coming out in jagged gasps as I feel the vampire's hot breath on my neck. Fangs are pressed against my neck but vanish as the vampire prepares to take a bite. I can't move, locked into my current position but I squeeze my eyes shut and hope he or she doesn't kill me.

I gasp as I feel a sharp pain and blood start to flow. Suddenly, a new flash enters the house and the deadweight is lifted off of me. Another dark flash appears and I smile, knowing that the mysterious vampire is a goner. I can't see clearly what happened next but all of a sudden there is a broken chair and a dead vampire. I run to Stephan and bury my face in his shoulder.

"Are you alright?" Stephan asked urgently, eyeing the blood dripping down my neck. I could see he was struggling, fighting himself inside. I immediately covered the bite, ignoring the warm and gooey feeling, not wanting to tempt Stefan or be the cause of his turmoil.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." I assured him. "Thank you." I say, admiring his gallantry. I give him a short kiss before he leaves and heads off to his own room. Just then, I notice Damon standing off to the side, rolling his eyes, most likely at our affection.

"You know, I was the one who stabbed the guy, in case you didn't notice." Damon said with a smirk. His eyes were laughing.

"Thank you, Damon. Really." I said quietly.

"Anytime." Damon replied. He was smiling slightly, but now his voice and his crystal clear blue eyes were grave.


	4. A Normal Girl in a Normal World

Finally, like two normal, average teenagers, Stephan and I went to a football game. I had just recently joined the cheer team again and Caroline was completely obliging to let me back on. After all, she could just hypnotize other girls to be accepting and what are best friends for, anyways? This was my first game since I quit. Stephan was out running on the field, being tactful to run fast, but not too fast. I beamed while watching him, pom poms on my hips, before turning back to the crowd and following the rest of the girls through the cheer.

I chant in unison with them, a big smile on my face. Laughing inwardly at the irony, I think about how quickly my world turned into chaos. With all that is going on, it's hard to find a smile these days. Now I have to force it for three hours straight. But it makes me feel almost normal again. I'm just an ordinary girl, a cheerleader, with a hot boyfriend. The rest of the game goes by quick and slow at the same time. My muscles are getting tired with so much activity and I know I'll be sore tomorrow.

Stephan scores a touchdown and his teammates rush to congratulate him. I smirk before turning my back on him and scan the crowd. Bonnie waves to me from the top of the bleachers. I grin before being spun around and before I know what's going on, I feel Stephan's lips crushing down on my own. I close my eyes and kiss Stephan back as I hear the crowd go wild. We break apart but our faces are close and I stare into his pale, green eyes, enjoying what feels like eternity.


	5. Klaus and Caroline Ship

I know the main ship is Stephan and Elena but as I keep watching more episodes, Klaus and Caroline are super cute, too so I just wanted to add this one.

From Caroline's point of view

Kol shoves me out onto the balcony, smiling as if he's having fun. I had impulsively interfered with him trying to hurt Elena and now I was going to have to pay the price. Because he knew I was a vampire, he wanted to give me the most pain so he took me up to the ledge of the clock tower and threatened to push me to my "death."

I begged him not to, because even though I wouldn't die, it would be extremely painful and humiliating.

"Too bad, too late." Kol said as he took hold of my shoulders. I tried to turn and thrashed around but he forced me to look out at the night city lights in the distance. I gulped and looked down. The ground was so far below. He pushed me forward and I began to fall. I screamed and shut my eyes for the coming impact. I would probably be out for the entire day tomorrow. Suddenly, I feel strong arms catch me and I take a few seconds, almost hysterical, before I force open my eyes and look at my rescuer.

It was Klaus. My eyes widen in surprise but I loop my arms around his neck and breathe in his scent. His eyes burn with anger at his brother and I know that revenge will be taken. I lay my forehead on his shoulder and close my eyes again, safe.

So, a similar event happens in Season 5 but with Katherine and Stephan instead but I thought it would be so adorable to see if Klaus and Caroline replaced them.


End file.
